


Lolita

by silktales



Series: My Eclectic One Shots [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Cute, Dress Up, Fluff and Smut, Lolita, M/M, Pink Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silktales/pseuds/silktales
Summary: Byun Baekhyun never intended for anyone to know about his love for all things pink, not only would such a think result in teasing from his bandmates but he could just imagine what his fans would say. He keeps his secret well hidden behind a happy-go-lucky wall, that is until one Park Chanyeol walks into his room without knocking.





	Lolita

Baekhyun wandered around the small waiting area nervously, looking around at his bandmates as they lounged about. Most of them were sleeping, though he could see Jongin in one of the corners practicing a bit and Chanyeol was tapping away at his phone with tired drooping eyes.

They were waiting to be picked up from their meeting with their company's CEO, a long few hours of the stern man telling them to work hard, so that they could begin to relax for the small break they had. And by break they of course meant a few days in the dorms before they would start on their next comeback.

Baekhyun couldn't help the small sigh that left his lips, his fingers lifting to run through his now messy hair. He felt restless, his clothes constricting him as he had been so used to being alone by this time. He wished he in his own room, or even a hotel room, so that he could change his clothes. He wanted to feel the frills on his skin and the tight comfort of his own, albeit secret, clothing.

"Baek, if you don't sit down I swear to god I will murder you." Yixing hissed tiredly as Baekhyun passed him for what had to be the hundredth time in a matter of minutes.

He pouted softly and nodded obediently, plopping himself down into the seat he had previously occupied between Chanyeol and Yixing before he had begun his pacing.

"Sorry..." Baekhyun mumbled, looking down his fingers where they lay delicately on his lap as his knees bounced anxiously.

"What's wrong with you, hyung?" Chanyeol's low voice rumbled from beside Baekhyun and he couldn't help the small shiver that twinkled down his spine.

Baekhyun silently cursed the crush he had on the tall boy beside him, his best friend in his band and his heart had decided to screw him over by crushing on Chanyeol of all people. Although it did help a lot when he was in the mood, all he had to do was think of his best friend and it was as easy as pie.

"Nothing." Baekhyun forced the words from his lips, a small sigh leaving him as he tried to keep his body still.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, putting his phone down and opening his mouth to probably reply sarcastically when they heard the door open. Baekhyun looked up and an excited grin flew to his lips as he saw their manager, jumping up as the slightly older man told them all it was time to go.

He didn't even stop to wake any of the others, as Chanyeol, Jongin and Yixing had done, and instead rushed out the door with their manager. While some part in the back of his mind suggested that he should have stayed and helped, he simply didn't care and was very happy to rush to the car so that he could get back to the dorms quicker.

Baekhyun slipped into the front passenger of the car and buckled himself in, smiling to the driver as the man chuckled lowly at Baekhyun's excitement.

"You looking forward to something?" The older male asked and Baekhyun nodded rapidly, appearing much younger than his was with his movements.

"Yes! Hyung I finally get to go back to my own room!" Baekhyun exclaimed with a small giggle as the others of his sub-unit began to pile into the car.

He heard faint chuckles from his members as they buckled themselves in, unable to stop smiling as they began the short drive to their dorm. Now not only was excited to be going back to their dorms but he was also happy to have gotten laughter from his members.

The second the car was stopped Baekhyun was out of the car with his stuff and heading inside, earning another round of laughter from his members as they followed after him at a much, much slower pace.

Baekhyun rushed into the dorm and then his room, slamming the door after him and locking it on instinct. He let himself give out a tiny giggle as he heard the others walk in and move around, each doing their own thing.

He barely even stopped to catch his breath as he moved over to his suitcase, opening it and sighing happily at what was inside.

Contrary to what most thought, Baekhyun loved dresses and thigh high socks, often sleeping in the socks and wearing his Lolita dresses whenever he was alone and had the time to.

He had nearly gotten dressed by the time the knock sounded from his door, causing him to jump slightly as he looked over to it with wide worried eyes.

“Hyung? Is everything okay?” Chanyeol asked, his low voice filled with worry.

Baekhyun silently cursed in his head as he stood in his spot frozen, he didn’t know what to do in that moment. He knew that there had to be others outside his door with Chanyeol otherwise his tall happy friend would have just called him by a nickname, which meant even if he was okay with Chanyeol finding out about his Lolita outfits the others would find out too.

“Y-yeah, everything is fine.” He called back, looking around at the mess of dresses and socks and jewellery on his bed, his dresser and his side table.

“You guys can go…” Chanyeol’s voice spoke, trailing off so low that Baekhyun couldn’t hear it.

The words seemed to give him the little momentum he needed and soon he was wildly rushing around the room to try to hide all his things, as well as taking the clothes he had put on off. He was just taking his socks off when he heard the door click, his eyes going wide when he realised that Chanyeol must have unlocked it.

Baekhyun dove for the covers, barely having the time to slide in before the door swung open to reveal a very worried looking Chanyeol.

“Baek, are you okay?” The tall male asked softly as he walked into the room, silently shutting the door after him when he saw Baekhyun covered to his chin with his blankets.

All he could manage was a nod as he stared up at his best friend, his entire body tensed up like a coil and his turning a little red as he tried his hardest to act completely normal. It was as if all sense of normalcy had left him, leaving him unsure of what to do.

“Are you sick?” Chanyeol asked softly, sitting beside Baekhyun’s hip as he carefully reached up and laid a big palm onto Baekhyun’s forehead.

“I’m fine.” Baekhyun spoke, a soft smile forming on his lips at his friend’s clear worry for him.

He then moved, his mind to dazed at the soft affection he was receiving from Chanyeol to realise the mistake he had made until it was too late. In moving to gently take Chanyeol’s hand off of his forehead, Baekhyun had unknowingly revealed that he had no shirt on.

Both boys froze at the unexpected reveal and Baekhyun’s hands shot up to yank the blankets back up to his chin, looking up with comically wide eyes as Chanyeol just stared right back at him shocked.

“You-... Um did I interrupt something?” Chanyeol mumbled, his voice lower than usual as he turned his eyes away, shoulders tensed and showing how uncomfortable he was.

Baekhyun couldn’t help the embarrassed groan that he let out as he shimmied down and held the blankets up and over his face in an attempt to get away, from both the situation and from his best friend.

“Channie, please don’t.” Baekhyun managed out as he squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment.

Even in these circumstances Chanyeol still managed to chuckle at Baekhyun’s discomfort and gave the older boy a light-hearted poke in the side.

“Oh, come on. We’ve all done it before.” Chanyeol joked and Baekhyun tried to hit his friend playfully from under the blankets.

Suddenly hands grabbed the blankets right beside Baekhyun’s and his sacred cover was blown as the taller stronger male yanked the blankets down at completely off of him. Baekhyun could see the instant Chanyeol saw what he was wearing because the boy’s eyes shot upwards and his jaw dropped ever so slightly, the playful grin that had previously been on his face was now replaced by a slightly gaping mouth.

Baekhyun drew his legs up, hugging his knees to his chest to try to hide his half naked body in just his underwear and his pale pink thigh high socks with frills on the top. He hid his face into his knees, looking up to Chanyeol from behind his bangs.

“W-wow… Not what I expected...” Chanyeol mumbled, and Baekhyun saw the tall boy gulp slightly as his eyes moved over Baekhyun.

The next events happened before Baekhyun could even comprehend why Chanyeol’s eyes were dragging over his body like that. He was pulled forward into strong arms and his head was gently tilted upwards, milliseconds before soft yet strong lips pressed against his in a heavenly embrace.

Baekhyun’s eyes went wide as he slowly realised what was happening, all the while not making any type of move away from his best friend. His mind was so frozen that when Chanyeol’s lips and tongue prodded at his own lips his body didn’t hesitate to react, eagerly opening for the strong male.

He could barely process anything as he kissed Chanyeol with all of his pent-up emotion, their mouths at war for dominance as their bodies laid onto the bed. His eyes slid shut as he slowly came to terms with his situation, allowing himself to wrap his arms around Chanyeol’s shoulders and pull himself closer to him.

“Never knew you were into this.” Chanyeol mumbled huskily, a small cheeky smile on his face as he pulled away from Baekhyun’s lips and began to kiss his way down his neck.

“There’s a lot you don’t know.” Baekhyun mumbled back breathlessly as he began to pull Chanyeol’s shirt up his back.

The taller male chuckled and he slowly tugged back and away from Baekhyun, standing in front of the now pouting half naked boy as he pulled his own clothes off. Baekhyun couldn’t help but gape as Chanyeol got undressed, squirming slightly with need when the tall boy moved to hover over where he lay on the bed.

Baekhyun leaned up, his hands moving around Chanyeol’s neck as he yanked the other into a kiss and buried his fingers into his hair. He wrapped legs around Chanyeol and within seconds the two were rutting against each other, soft but pleasure filled moans leaving Baekhyun and small grunts coming from his lover.

He was so enthralled by the movements of their hips and the passion coming from their kiss that he didn’t even notice Chanyeol tugging their underwear down until he felt sparks fly through him as their members touched for the first time. Both of them giving out their own throaty sounds before Chanyeol reached over to Baekhyun’s side table and yanked the draw open, his large hand frantically searching before he pulled out a small purple bottle that sent Baekhyun’s heart flying.

The two of them barely stopped their kisses for air but neither wanted to look away as Chanyeol lathered his hard member as well as his fingers, leaving Baekhyun’s mouth watering slightly as he watched.

The first penetration made Baekhyun wince, earning himself sweet nothings in his ear from Chanyeol’s low soothing voice as the boy didn’t stop moving his fingers in and out. Finger joined finger and soon they were being pulled back out, pulling a needy whine from Baekhyun which produced a husky chuckle from Chanyeol.

Baekhyun didn’t even have time to open his mouth, fully intending to yell at Chanyeol and demand why he had taken away his fingers when something much bigger and better thrust its way into him.

The two began rutting again, their mature yet unexperienced bodies moving without their brains as they chased their own pleasurable release. Neither one of them really caring that their bandmates could probably hear everything that was happening as they curled in on each other.

With a low shout Baekhyun’s name from Chanyeol and a small squeak of the others name from Baekhyun, they both came. Their breathing shallow and fast as Chanyeol moved to lay beside Baekhyun on his now dirtied bed despite the mess they had made.

Neither boy spoke for a few minutes, both of them simply laying there and staring up at the ceiling in their own bliss. Baekhyun was the first to move however, turning over and gently laying his head against Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“It’s okay… if you want to act like this didn’t happen.” Baekhyun mumbled, completely aware with how people might end up viewing the two of them if they found out.

“Why would I want that?” Chanyeol asked, voice still husky and eyes still slightly dazed as he looked down to Baekhyun with a frown.

“People wouldn’t like this-“ Baekhyun started but stopped short when Chanyeol gave a bark of a laugh.

“Who cares what they like? I love you and that’s that.” Chanyeol said, his voice strong and much more confident than Baekhyun had expect in that moment.

Baekhyun’s heart sped up as his mind caught onto the younger males words, the love he already felt for his best friend becoming stronger.

“But what about…” He trailed off, looking down to wards the thigh high socks still on his legs and shyly gave the frill a little tug.

“I love you, Baekkie. Even if you were cute pink clothes.” Chanyeol chuckled softly, bringing the hand from his leg and up to lay over his heart.

“I love you too Channie…” Baekhyun mumbled shyly and the proud and happy grin that seemed to instantly take over Chanyeol’s face showed him it was worth it.

The two stayed like that for what felt like eternity, staring lovingly into each others eye’s, although it was probably only a few minutes before a loud banging sound on the door brought them from their little love bubble.

“Yah keep it down!” Jongin yelled from the other side of the door, his laughter and another’s causing both Baekhyun and Chanyeol to give small sighs of annoyance.

“Yeah! We don’t need to hear your sexy time!” Sehun’s voice joined Jongin’s and Baekhyun groaned softly as he hid his face into Chanyeol’s chest which was now shaking with laughter.

“They’ll never let this go, will they?” Baekhyun whispered softly, a tiny smile on his face before Chanyeol burst into his usual loud laughter as they curled even tighter together.

 _Maybe letting Chanyeol know wasn’t so bad after all_ , Baekhyun thought to himself.


End file.
